<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Handsome, You're a Mansion With a View by swifts_creek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674855">Handsome, You're a Mansion With a View</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifts_creek/pseuds/swifts_creek'>swifts_creek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexis Rose is a Badass, Alexis Rose is thriving, David Rose is Happy, David and Patrick go on Vacation, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, New York City, Patrick Brewer is a Button, Post-Canon, is Patrick allergic to cats? that's none of my business, so much tender kissing, they go to a cat café, very specific New York landmarks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swifts_creek/pseuds/swifts_creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Patrick take a much-needed break and visit Alexis in New York for 12 days. Patrick finally gets to indulge his nerdy, touristy side. David finally makes happy memories in New York.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Central Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is 100% self-indulgent. I was living in New York pre-rona but had to move back to the midwest and I MISS NY! All of the locations are (or at least should be...) accurate. I would never lie about New York. I plan on having 12 parts, one for each day of their trip, but quite frankly I don't have them all written yet, so who knows. </p><p>Title is from Taylor Swift's Delicate. </p><p>I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David was ready for a break. He and Patrick just finished up the winter season at the store, which had been steadily busy for three straight months. He felt like he and Patrick had hardly spent any quality time with each other, despite working and living together. He missed his husband and, quite frankly, he was tired. Rose Apothecary finally had the finances to hire two part-time employees, so they decided that they could leave the store in their hands while he and Patrick took a vacation.</p><p>It hadn’t been a difficult decision on where to go. Alexis had finally made enough money to move out of her Brooklyn apartment in to an apartment on the Upper West Side of Manhattan. Five years of working with Interflix publicity had treated her well. After the move was finalized, she asked David and Patrick to come visit her. How could they say no to free lounging in the greatest city in the world?</p><p>David’s New York demons had been slowly weeded out over the last five years. They’d gone to visit Alexis half a dozen times, and he had shown Patrick various parts of his life in New York that were happily closed chapters. Now, New York was filled with fond memories of his husband and his sister.</p><p>However, they hadn’t really ever spent enough time in the city for Patrick to indulge his tourist side (and boy, did Patrick really love some site-seeing). They crafted a loose itinerary of places to go and things to do, but both men were open to the experience of letting the city take them wherever they needed to go.</p><p>They flew into LGA at nine in the morning on a Friday. They got a cab to Alexis’ new apartment. She was living near West End and 70th, which was a major upgrade from her spot in Brooklyn. She was closer to the Interflix offices, and she connected to the Manhattan vibe more than the Brooklyn vibe.</p><p>When they arrived, Alexis was outside waiting for them. She ran to Patrick first, obviously.</p><p>“Button! Hi! Welcome to New York!” She floats over and squeezes Patrick while David struggles to get his bag out of the trunk of the cab. He rolls his eyes at his sister and lets out a huff.</p><p>“This is lovely for you two, but can I get a hand?” Patrick lets out a soft chuckle and goes to rescue David. Alexis pulls David into her arms and then immediately shoves him away to boop his nose. David swears he has whiplash.</p><p>“I’ve missed you,” Alexis smiles at him. He can’t help but soften at his little sister.</p><p>“I’ve missed you, too, Alexis.” She swats his arm as Patrick brings their bags closer. David grabs his and Alexis grabs one of their carry-ons.</p><p>“Alright, gentlemen. Up we go!” She squeaks. “I can’t wait for you to see it”</p><p>“Lead the way, Alexis,” Patrick gestures for her to guide them upstairs.</p><p>They all cram into the tiny elevator and Alexis presses the number seven.</p><p>“Hey. Seven out of eight isn’t bad,” David comments. He’s just trying to tease her, but apparently he struck a nerve.</p><p>“Ugh, David. Not everyone can have a penthouse. Call me in, like, five more years and maybe I’ll be living in a place with more floors. Like, maybe I’ll live on the twenty-fourth floor of some schmancy fancy building with, like, a rich, sexy doctor, or something. But for now, I’m on the seventh floor of a building with eight floors and that will just have to do.” She shakes her head and flips a non-existent strand of hair out of her face as the elevator arrives on the seventh floor. David and Patrick share an amused grin.</p><p>As soon as Alexis opens the door, David knows his sister is on the right track.</p><p>“Alexis…” Patrick gasps. It’s the most beautifully crafted place he’s ever seen, and David Rose has decorated every space Patrick has walked into for the last five years. But this is different than anything David has ever done.</p><p>“It’s gorgeous, Alexis,” David is genuinely impressed. The space is clean and classy, with hints of rose gold among the tans and blush pinks that cover every surface of the apartment. It’s elegant, and sophisticated. It’s every bit Alexis.</p><p>“Thanks!” She twirls and shrugs her shoulders in the way she does, and throws them a two-eyed wink. “Alright, so you guys are staying in the second bedroom. I haven’t had anyone stay in here yet, so you’ll have to let me know how you like it.” They follow her into a room that is equally as beautiful as the rest of the apartment, but this one had a white, gold, and navy color scheme. “If I hear anything gross coming from in here, something bad will happen. I haven’t decided what yet, but it will be totally awful for you!”</p><p>“That’s a pretty solid threat,” Patrick jokes with her. She smacks him.</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough of you for now.” She flips a lazy wrist in his direction. Patrick chuckles.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Alexis. David and I decided to book the Equinox Hotel at Hudson Yards for two nights.”</p><p>“We’ll do all of the gross stuff there.”</p><p>“Well, some of the gross stuff.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, probably not all of it. We’ll still do it here, too. By the way, does the shower here have a tub, too? Or…?”</p><p>“Ew, ew, ew! You guys are sick.” She does an exaggerated hand gesture at them. “And with that, I’m leaving. You guys have a great time. No, scratch that. Have a terrible, miserable, totally-clothed time.” She leaves the room, but appears a second later with the most insensible pair of heels in her hand. “I have to run into the office for a bit, so you guys have the day to yourselves. I left the spare key for you on the counter! Have fun, stay safe!”</p><p>And just like that, she’s out the door.</p><p>“She amazes me,” Patrick says.</p><p>“Oh, me too. Alright, my love. It’s 11:30 and the world is our oyster. Where are we going first?”</p><p>“Definitely to lunch.”</p><p>“I knew I married you for a reason. Keep talking.” Patrick chuckles and pulls David in for a hug and a kiss.</p><p>“I was thinking we could get something to go and eat in Central Park? Or maybe sit and eat and walk in the park after?”</p><p>Divid considers his options, but then his stomach growls loudly between them. Patrick kisses him again.</p><p>“I guess that settles that. Come on. Let’s walk around and find something.”</p><p>They gather the keys and various other essential items into David’s black Rick Owens shoulder bag, and they venture into the city. They stop into Paris Baguette for some sandwiches and pastries, deciding to go for a quick and fairly cheap first meal in the city. After, they stop next store and grab coffees from Starbucks before their journey to Central Park.</p><p>“And how does the Starbucks caramel macchiato, skim, two sweeteners, and sprinkle of cocoa powder compare to Twyla’s?” David takes a deep sip, inhaling the scents of the caramel and coca powdery goodness.</p><p>“It quite literally might be the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.” He smirks at his husband, knowing that he’s riling him up.</p><p>“I’d normally take offense to that, but I have only had Twyla’s coffee since our last trip out of Schitt’s Creek and I’m kind of feeling the same way.”</p><p>David hums and entangles his arm in Patricks, and they walk down Broadway attached to each other. David lived in New York long enough for his navigational skills to still be pretty sharp, so he leads the way. It’s a fucking grid system, how hard could it be?</p><p>They follow Broadway to 65th Street and then take the 65th Street entrance into the park.</p><p>“Do you have any Central Park landmarks you want to hit?” David asks.</p><p>“Did you used to come here a lot?”</p><p>“Ew, me going for a leisurely stroll?” He scoffs, mostly just for show; David Rose did in fact take walks through Central Park alone. “I did, It used to help with some of my anxiety back then. I always found it relaxing to just… walk, I guess.”</p><p>Patrick smiles at him and says “Well, let’s just walk, then.”</p><p>The weave their way through Central Park, going North towards the Strawberry Fields. Patrick was a big Beatles fan, so he wanted a picture of the Imagine Memorial. Then they kept wandering through the park, crossing various bridges and taking random paths.</p><p>They wind up at the Bethesda Terrace after a while. They are greeted with the sounds of a string quartet. David guides them over to the edge of the fountain where they can sit and listen for a moment before continuing on their aimless journey.</p><p>The strings are playing a vaguely romantic cover of a pop song from the radio. It’s sweet, and it’s being beautifully played. Patrick taps David’s shoulder.</p><p>“What’s up?” David asks.</p><p>“Can I have my wallet?” Patrick gestures over to the open violin cases that have a decent amount of bills and coins. David searches through the bag and hands him the wallet. Patrick fishes out what looks like a five dollar bill (which is generous, in David’s opinion) and gets up to place it in one of the cases at the end of the song. David, meanwhile, checks in with Stevie just to let her know that he and Patrick are alive and well. Then he texts the girls running the store to make sure they are fine. When Patrick returns, he kisses David’s cheek. David puts his phone away and snuggles in to Patrick’s side.</p><p>A moment later, the strings start back up, this time with a melody that David is more familiar with.</p><p>“Baby, they’re playing Mariah.” David says as he pokes him.</p><p>“Not just any Mariah.”</p><p>“They’re playing our song. Did you just go ask them if they could play this?”</p><p>“Well, yeah. I asked them if they knew any Tina, but no cigar. Then I asked about Mariah, and apparently they are big fans, so I asked for this one. Really, it worked out perfectly.”</p><p>David tilts his head up at his glorious, mysterious, perfect husband. He knows he shouldn’t be embarrassed to ask this next question, but they are in public and David is David. So David decides not to ask. He separates himself from Patrick, stands, and holds out his hand.</p><p>Patrick looks at him confused for a brief moment, but then David smiles. Patrick would follow that smile anywhere. Patrick takes his hand, and David pulls him tight against his chest. Then he starts swaying them. Then they are slow dancing together to “Always Be My Baby” in broad daylight in an incredibly crowed park.</p><p>Patrick softly sings “Boy, don’t you know that you can’t escape me. Ooh darling, cause you’ll always be my baby” into David’s ear, and David hums along. Patrick leans up and kisses him on his lips, then his cheek, and then on his neck before he buries his face into David’s shoulder.</p><p>When they song is over, they squeeze each other tightly, the sounds of applause filling up the space around them. They turn to clap for the string quartet, but quickly realize that the quartet (and everybody else) is clapping for them.</p><p>It’s a vaguely awkward moment, but it’s sweet nonetheless. They both blush beet red before waving to the quartet and continuing on their walk.</p><p>Hand in hand, David leads them down a path that he remembers taking when he used to frequent the park. It gradually leads up a hill, and eventually David is pulls Patrick off of the paved path.</p><p>“David! Your shoes!” Patrick says. David chuckles at his concerned husband and shushes him.</p><p>“It’s okay. It’s only a little muddy and this path is short.” They come around the bend of the path that is still going up a hill. Patrick looks up and gasps at the sight of a castle coming into view.</p><p>“So, this is Belvedere Castle. It’s my personal favorite landmark in the park. I came here every time I used to walk in the park. I never even tried to, like, actively come here. I was just always drawn to it. This place is a magnet.”</p><p>They climb up the stairs. It takes Patricks breath away, the sight of it. New York, laid before him in shades of green, blue, and gold. The sun reflects off the building on the East Side, and the wind whips through their jackets. Patrick turns, taking it all in. The West Side glows and the East Side dazzles.</p><p>“No, I get it. This is magical, David.” Patrick pulls David in by the hip, David’s back and shoulder against his chest. Patrick straightens and leans forward on his toes, trying to get any extra inches he can to hook his chin over David’s shoulder. They bask in the view, and breathe in some of the only fresh air the city has.</p><p>“Okay, David. Give me your phone.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It has a better camera. The lighting right over here is perfect, and you are going to absolutely glow. Effulgent, as your mother would say.” Patrick grabs one of David’s lazy wrists and pulls him into the sunlight. He encourages a pose, mimicking the movements Alexis always did during pictures until David gave in and posed seriously.</p><p>Patrick bolsters him, giving him all of the words of encouragement David needs to feel just as beautiful as he looks.</p><p>“Okay, but what if I want some pictures with my husband?” David asks, mid-pose change. Patrick shrugs and looks around. His eyes spot a group of college-aged girls that are also taking pictures. They are unmistakably queer, and hopefully trustworthy.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Patrick asks and goes up to the girls, leaving David behind. “Would you mind taking a few pictures of me and my husband?”</p><p>The group turns towards where Patrick is pointing the thumb over his shoulder. One of the girls claps a hand to her mouth.</p><p>“Holy shit, is that David Rose?”</p><p>Confusion washes over Patrick for a brief second.</p><p>“How do you know my husband?” He asks, unable to piece it together.</p><p>“She was such a huge fan of <em>A Little Bit Alexis</em>,” One of the other girls speaks up. “Followed the Roses religiously before they disappeared. She saw Alexis at the Starbucks at 63rd and Broadway once and I thought she was going to die.”</p><p>“She was so sweet and took a selfie with me. She even retweeted it when I posted it.”</p><p>Patrick chuckles lightly under his breath. He remembers the story from a few weeks ago. Getting recognized made Alexis feel special, so she told David about her first fan interaction of living in Manhattan.</p><p>“Oh, you’re Stacy, right?”</p><p>“Holy shit.”</p><p>He laughs out loud this time. “Alexis was telling us about running into an old fan at Starbucks. She was just as excited to meet you as you were to meet her.” He shoves his hands into his pockets and turns back to David. “Would you mind taking our picture?”</p><p>“Yes, of course!” Stacy responds, blushing fiercely.</p><p>She follows Patrick over to David.</p><p>“David! This is Stacy,” Patrick introduces. “She’s the girl that made Alexis’ day a few weeks ago. Remember?” David nods, eyes wild.</p><p>“Oh, my God, yes! How could I forget? She went on for like 45 minutes about you. She also mentioned liking your style, which, now that I can see it in person, I can’t help but agree with her. You are killing it, sister.” David waves his ever-lazy wrist up and down her outfit.</p><p>“Holy shit, thanks.” She aspirates.</p><p>Patrick hands her the phone and she takes several pictures of them, New York golden behind them. They give her options; them hugging, David kissing Patrick’s cheek, them kissing, Patrick kissing David’s cheek, and really every variation of their loving embrace. Once they are satisfied, Stacy hands back over the phone.</p><p>“Should we send a picture to Alexis?” David asks her.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Come here.” David pulls her close, puckering his lips to make a “duck face” and leans in next to Stacy. She looks up at the camera and smiles. He snaps the photo. “Ugh, she’s going to be so jealous that we ran into you.” David swipes through all of the pictures that she took, then throws his phone in his pocket.</p><p>Stacy just stares at him in shock. Patrick butts in.</p><p>“Okay, ladies. It was lovely running into you, but I must steal my husband back now.” He pulls David by the hand, and they wave goodbye to the girls.</p><p>They follow down a different set of stairs than the ones they took to go up to the castle. They wind through Shakespeare’s Garden, and take an abundance of pictures of flowers and each other. They kiss, and they hold hands, and rough hands rub on soft cashmere as they walk next to each other. Maybe David puts his hand in Patrick’s back pocket as they walk, but really nobody could prove that.</p><p>They wander around until they hear jazz music playing in the distance. They come across the band playing in Ladies Pavilion, so they find a bench nearby to watch and listen. The sounds of saxophones and trumpets float through the air, fully consuming David and Patrick and all of the others listening. It drowns out the noisiness of the city, yet the music feels like the pulse of the heart of New York.</p><p>The band finishes up their set, and David glances down at his phone.</p><p>“Jesus.” He says.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We’ve been sitting here for over an hour. It’s like 5:30.”</p><p>“Oh. I didn’t even realize.” He’d been too caught up in enjoying the peacefulness that he always felt with David, but never truly getting to bask in it. Today, he was savoring it for all it was worth. “Should we go get dinner?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m a little hungry.” Patrick smiles at him.</p><p>“Yes, David. I know.” He stands, offers his hand to David and pulls him up.</p><p>They arrive back near the 65th Street park entrance and decide that they are done with their day in the park. They had walked at least a couple miles, which was way more than David was used to doing in a day. Patrick had his morning runs and hikes that equipped him for walking the long New York distances, but even he had to admit that he wanted to get off of his feet.</p><p>“Hey, Patrick?”</p><p>“Yes, David?”</p><p>“Since we are on vacation, can we had dessert for dinner?”</p><p>Patrick knew better than anybody just how much David missed a certain New York-specific bakery.</p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p>They walk hand-in-hand up Columbus Avenue until the reach their destination.</p><p>“Hi. I’ll have one large traditional banana-pudding, please.”</p><p>“And I’ll take a medium banana-pudding and a brownie.” Patrick had no intention of eating the brownie, but he knew that David would eventually crave some sort of chocolate.</p><p>They exit Magnolia, and head to the closest Starbucks with their puddings in tow. As they wait in line for Starbucks, David explains the correct way to enjoy banana pudding.</p><p>“It pairs best with an iced vanilla coffee, sweetened with cane sugar, and topped with a little bit of cinnamon. The vanilla and cinnamon combo really brings out all of the flavors in the pudding.”</p><p>“I trust you, David. I know you will make my pudding experience the best it can be.”</p><p>David orders their coffees, and they walk to some outside seating in Tucker Park. David dives into his pudding, barely swallows before he is sipping down his coffee. He let’s out a loud moan.</p><p>“Woah there, David. We are in public.” Patrick eats his with much more grace, but he can’t deny that it’s damn good. The coffee makes it even better.</p><p>“I’ve missed this pudding so much, Patrick.”</p><p>“I know. I’ll try to make it for you when we get home.”</p><p>“You are the perfect husband for me.”</p><p>“Same.” They share a quick, cinnamon-y kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. NYBG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Patrick have a romantic day at the New York Botanical Garden in The Bronx.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They wake on the second morning, tangled in each other. The spare room in Alexis’s apartment had a much more comfortable bed than either of them were expecting. </p><p>Patrick reaches to turn off the alarm and then kisses David’s head. </p><p>“Good morning, David.” He rolls onto David, halfway covering his body with his own, his thigh settles in-between David’s. David throws a sleepy arm over Patrick’s back, rubbing him and pulling him closer. Patrick’s face ends up in the crook of David’s neck. He gives him soft kisses.</p><p>“Hi, baby. What time is it?” </p><p>“9:15.” David groans. “Come on. Do you really want to spend our entire vacation in bed?” Patrick feels David smirking. David’s hand slowly drifts down Patrick’s back, under his shirt, and then slides into his boxers. He grabs Patrick’s ass and pulls Patrick up so that he is straddling him. </p><p>“Do you really want me to answer that question?” With his hands on either side of Patrick’s hips, David starts to grind him down. Patrick laughs, and raises his hips off of David.</p><p>“As much as I’d love to do this, I’m pretty sure I heard Alexis already up out there.” He rolls off of a very disgruntled David and puts on his sweatpants. He leans down to give David another kiss. “I’ll meet you out there. I’ll have a huge cup of coffee waiting for you.”</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, David finally extracts himself from the room. Patrick sits on the couch, chatting with Alexis, a huge cup of coffee in front of him on the coffee table. </p><p>“There he is.” Patrick says. David gives him the side-eye. </p><p>“Good morning, David. I was just asking Patrick what you guys were doing today.” She leans over from the love seat on the side of the couch to boop David’s nose. He swats her hand away. </p><p>David sinks down next to Patrick, and Patrick raises the coffee to his nose. He accepts it with a nod of thanks and sips it down. </p><p>“Well, we have options. We could go to Chelsea, or Brooklyn, Williamsburg, or explore Midtown some more. Or maybe go to the zoo?”</p><p>“In the Bronx?” Patrick asks. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s way bigger than the one in Central Park. Plus, we kinda did that yesterday.” </p><p>“Hmmm.” Patrick considers this for a moment, then pulls out his phone. He types in a quick Google search. “How about the Botanical Gardens?” He suggests after his search.</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds perfect.” David says, nodding and chugging his coffee.</p><p>“Alexis, will you be joining us?” Patrick asks. She shakes her head like she’s disgusted.</p><p>“Absolutely not! I’m not intruding on your guys’s romantic vacation. And I will not third-wheel all day.” Her hair moves wildly around her head. </p><p>“Oh, come on, Alexis. We all know David would be the third-wheel.” David smacks him lightly. “We’d like to at least take you with us somewhere, as a thank you for letting us stay here.”</p><p>“Just take me out to like a super fancy dinner and buy me some booze before you leave. But I won’t be tagging along on your excursions.” </p><p>“Alright, Alexis. Whatever you want.” He takes a sip from his own mug and bumps David with his shoulder. “I’ll buy the tickets online right now, okay?” </p><p>“Sounds perfect to me.” </p><p>David and Patrick get ready, grab coffee and breakfast, and head to the subway. David, once again, is navigating for them.</p><p>“We picked the perfect time to visit New York. Everything is going to be blooming right now and it is going to be so pretty.” Patrick beams with anticipation. David smiles and takes his hand.</p><p>They arrive at the gardens and are greeted with an array of colors, flowers, and sunlight. It takes their breath away. </p><p>“You were right.” David gasps. “This is beautiful.” </p><p>They follow a trail through the first garden, the azaleas. They are a vibrant purple-pink color, and they are surrounded by stones and the greenest grass on the planet. </p><p>“What’s your favorite flower?” David asks as he snaps a picture of the flowers woven under some trees.</p><p>“Roses.” David rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Cute.”</p><p>“It’s one hundred percent true. I love red roses, white roses, white roses painted red.” David chuckles and intertwines their fingers. “Yellow roses, orange roses, oh, pink roses.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s enough from you.”</p><p>“Wait! I forgot one?”</p><p>“And which would that be?”</p><p>“David Roses.” And David couldn’t not kiss him in that moment. </p><p>They continue walking down the trail, and reach the next garden: the conifers. </p><p>“Is it bad if I say that this garden is boring? It’s just green and brown?”</p><p>“I bet it’s pretty in the Christmastime. I wonder if they decorate the trees with lights? Either way, they’d be pretty covered in snow.” Patrick says, wistfully. </p><p>“Oh, probably. But in the springtime, it’s not for me.”</p><p>“No, definitely not. A two-color-scheme is very unlike you.”</p><p>“Alright, Mr. Blue button-down and blue-jeans. I am not accepting criticism at this time.”</p><p>After a few minutes down the same trail, they finally reach some colors. The crabapples are blooming in soft whites and pinks. The leaves flutter around in the wind, a few falling off the trees and swoop to the ground. It looks like a blush pink snowstorm. </p><p>David inhales, centering himself before he gets too excited. </p><p>“This is almost as good as the cherry blossoms.” </p><p>Patrick laughs and lets David walk ahead of him. He snaps photo after photo of David walking (more like floating) through the falling blooms. David turns towards Patrick, the light hitting him just right. Patrick swears that that photo is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen in his life. He sends it to Stevie, Alexis, and Marcy, just to show David off. </p><p>David snaps his own picture of Patrick, and they end up with twin pictures of them holding up cameras at each other. </p><p>The crabapples turn into a field of daffodils. </p><p>“I’ve always had a soft spot for daffodils.” David tells him. </p><p>“The info pamphlet says that there are over a million of them here.” </p><p>“Hmm, it’s not enough.” David says.</p><p>“Not enough?” Patrick asks in disbelief. </p><p>“Well, if there was one daffodil for every time I fell deeper in love with you, there wouldn’t be enough.” Patrick is taken aback by this. </p><p>“David Rose, are you turning in to a softie?” </p><p>“I’ve been married for five years. Everything about me is gross and romantic now.” David’s shoulders slump, but he’s not in the least bit mad about this development. </p><p>Patrick wraps him in his arms as they look over the field of daffodils. “We are just going to have to toughen you up. You’ve got a reputation to uphold.”</p><p>They sway in each others arms. “Okay, well, sending pictures of me frolicking through crabapples is not helping my case.” Patrick begins to protest, but David cuts him off. “Don’t even deny it. Your mother and Stevie with sent me the photo and teased me about it.”</p><p>“You can’t trust anyone these days.”<br/>
“No, you can’t.”</p><p>The daffodils fade into peonies. </p><p>“Oh, these are really pretty.” Patrick comments, reaching out to touch the soft petals of a pink and white flower.</p><p>“They are. They kind of get forgotten about, but I’d keep these in a vase at home or in the store. We’ll have to see if Vera has a hook up for these.”</p><p>Vera was their plant and vegetable supplier at the Apothecary. She usually had pretty flowers for them. </p><p>“Do they grow in Canada?”</p><p>“Are any of these flowers native to North America?”</p><p>“You know what, David? I have no idea. I missed the botany day of business school.” </p><p>“We could read the signage about the history of the flowers. They are literally all around the garden.”</p><p>“Or, alternatively, we could just say that these are really pretty and accept that for that.”</p><p>“Works for me.” </p><p>They stumble hand-in-hand into the magnolia garden.</p><p>“These ones are another one that looks like the cherry blossoms, but it’s just not quite it.”</p><p>“How can you tell?” </p><p>“Well, the scent is all off. And they’re a different shape.” He points to the middle of the flower. “Cherry blossoms are way different.”</p><p>“Okay, David.” He kisses his cheek and takes another picture of his husband admiring the flowers. </p><p>They walk down the trail a little bit further and see a woman in a white dress, surrounded by other women wearing champagne colored dresses. They look beautiful against the soft pink blooms. There’s a group of men off to the side, just watching as a photographers takes pictures of the women. </p><p>“Do you ever wish our wedding was different?” David asks. </p><p>“No. It wasn’t what we expected, but we got married at the end of the day. But, if we had to get married again, I’d probably prefer if you didn’t get a blowjob from another man on our wedding day.” David throws his head back.</p><p>“Okay. I’m calling your mother to come pick you up.” Patrick laughs as David pulls his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>“My mother isn’t going to come pick me up in New York.”</p><p>“She will if I tell her you’re harassing me.” Patrick wraps his arms around David from behind.</p><p>“She’ll just tell you that I’m your problem.”</p><p>“You certainly are my problem.”</p><p>The path winds downs and the trees start to take a different shape. David pauses, pulling in a deep breath, inhaling the air. </p><p>“Oh, my God. Cherry Blossoms.” </p><p>Patrick smiles at his goofy husband. “I made sure they were in full bloom when I suggested the gardens this morning.”</p><p>“I love you.” David proclaims. </p><p>“I love you, too.” Patrick flips his phone to video and captures David’s reactions. He hasn’t seen cherry blossoms in the proper way since his family moved to Schitt’s Creek all of those years ago. Patrick tried to take him every year to the Conservatory in Toronto, but the timing never worked out with the store. Since he can’t afford to take David on a vacation to Japan, this will have to be the next best thing. Maybe he’ll take David on a trip to Washington D.C. eventually to see those cherry blossoms. </p><p>Patrick takes picture after picture of David and David does the same for him. They find a couple that takes pictures of them together, blossoms fluttering around them like snow. </p><p>They end their trip to the garden in the palm conservatory. It’s steamy and muggy in there, but the tropical flowers are beautiful. David makes a prick joke or two about the cactuses as they pass by them. </p><p>They leave the gardens hand-in-hand and take the train back to the Upper West Side. They stop at a boba tea shop that they passed on the way to the train that morning. </p><p>David leads them to his favorite Upper West Side landmark.</p><p>“Patrick Brewer, welcome to the Lincoln Center.” </p><p>Patrick takes it all in. He’s seen the building and fountain in TV and movies before, or books about New York. It’s prettier in person, brighter. The sun has just set, and the lights of the buildings are shining on the fountain.</p><p>David pulls him towards the fountain. The water is pulsating in unpredictable rhythms and shooting up into the air. They sit on the edge of the fountain and face the water. They are getting smalls drops of mist from the water, but it isn’t going to soak them. </p><p>“This is beautiful.” Patrick tells him.</p><p>“I always used to love it here. It’s super relaxing to just sit here, headphones in, and watch the water. It’s a great place for thinking.” David is sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him, his feet a few inches from the water. Patricks is sitting next to him in the same position, but his legs don’t reach as far as David’s. </p><p>He leans in to David and David pecks his head. </p><p>“Thank you for bringing me here.”</p><p>“Of course. We’ll have to come back again before we leave. I really do love it here.” </p><p>"I love you." </p><p>"I love you, too." </p><p>They spend the rest of the night making out on the Revson Fountain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated!</p><p>Let me know what NYC landmarks you would like to see David and Patrick visit :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fifth Avenue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patrick and David explore Fifth Avenue and have dinner at Ellen's Stardust Diner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally, I used a nickname that wild-aloof-rebel came up with where Patrick calls David "Best." I've since changed it because I didn't know the credit of the author in my first draft and I did not mean to use their work without permission. </p><p>This chapter was insanely hard to write because I have so many places I want them to visit and I couldn't decide in what order to have them explore in. </p><p>If you have no idea what Ellen's Stardust Diner is, you might want to look it up. You won't be sorry. It's my favorite place on Earth, and it's a must-do when visiting NY!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck, David.” </p><p>The bed creaks over Patrick’s moans.</p><p>“You’re doing so good, baby.” David grabs Patrick’s hand that is twisted in the bed sheets, and spills into him.</p><p>“Fuck,” Patrick whines again as he finishes between his and David’s chests. David rolls off of him but quickly drags Patrick on top of him, squeezes his ass and kisses him. They bask in the afterglow.</p><p>Alexis, thankfully, had a business brunch to attend that Sunday morning, so David and Patrick took the opportunity to reclaim each other’s bodies.</p><p>“Come on, Sticky. Let’s get ready for our day.” David suggests after he thoroughly kisses Patrick and licks the come off of Patrick’s chest. They follow each other lazily into Alexis’s shower, taking the time to wash the other’s hair and scrub down their backs.</p><p>Patrick dresses as David finishes his skin care routine. He makes pancakes in Alexis’s little kitchen for them to share. David comes out in a full Rick Owens ensemble that any New Yorker would know costs at least three small fortunes.</p><p>Today they were going to explore Midtown a little bit more; specifically, Fifth Avenue. While the expenses weren’t in the place they used to be for David, he still had an appreciation for the finer things in life, even if he couldn’t purchase them.</p><p>“I just want to look, Patrick. I miss the feel of new, stupidly expensive clothing in my hands.” He’d told Patrick when they were making their plans last night.</p><p>They finished their breakfast and hurry to start their day. They’d agreed to walk everywhere to get the full experience of New York’s nooks and crannies that they would miss taking the subway.</p><p>David leads them from West End to Columbus Avenue, and down Columbus Avenue until Columbus Circle. They cut across the very bottom of Central Park on 59th Street.</p><p>David points to the right, “There’s the Plaza Hotel.”</p><p>“Have you ever stayed there?”</p><p>“Oh, honey. It’s like I used to own the place.” David waves a hand at the memory. “There was a receptionist, Becca, that I used to keep on speed dial. It was fancy and luxurious.”</p><p>“Do you miss it?” Patrick wonders, knowing the answer before David responds.</p><p>“God, no. Not if it meant I never got to have what I have with you. I’d live forever with no money if it means I get to have you.” He links his arm in Patrick’s.</p><p>“Hopefully you don’t mean that.I’d hate for our business to fail and for us to end up with no money.”</p><p>“Maybe we can have a little money. As a small treat for all of our hard work as entrepreneurs.”</p><p>They reach Fifth Avenue, as signaled by the Apple Store and the Pulitzer Fountain. David starts to turn the corner onto Fifth Avenue, but Patrick grabs his arm and hold him back.</p><p>“What?” David asks incredulously.</p><p>“Are you sure that this is a good idea? Like, are you okay to do this?” He knew all of the shoppes and boutiques could trigger David into some never ending Versace-enduced anxiety attack. “We can always go to any other part of the city if this is too much.”</p><p>David smiles and caresses Patricks cheek, pulling him in to a kiss.</p><p>“I’m sure. It’s okay. I understand what I’m in for and I will let you know if it gets too much. We can always just walk an avenue west and be in a totally different part of the city.” He grabs his hand. “Let’s go.”</p><p>They pass Bergdorf Goodman Clothing Store but don’t go in. David tells Patrick about how he might’ve gotten in to a fight with one of the associates there and might have been banned. When asked what sparked the fight, David just points to the sweater he was currently wearing.</p><p>“They didn’t have the matching skirt and pants.” Patrick rolls his eyes.</p><p>They pass Van Cleef and Arpels, and Patrick reaches for the pronunciation of the last word.</p><p>“You’re over thinking it. It’s literally just ‘Arpels,’ not ‘Arpelles.’”</p><p>“Are you sure, David?” Now David is rolling his eyes.</p><p>David stares into Louis Vuitton, but decides against it. It was always more Moira’s speed than David’s, but man, he’d give anything for an expensive pair of dress shoes. They cross the street and Patrick points at a sign.</p><p>“Bulv-argy.” He says with the confidence of a hundred men.</p><p>“Hmm. So close.”</p><p>“I think I nailed it.”</p><p>“I think you can’t read. It’s pronounced bull-gur-ee.”</p><p>“But there’s a ‘V’? I like my way better.”</p><p>When they pass Abercrombie and Fitch, Patrick asks why it is among the likes of Gucci and Tiffany and Co. David just shrugs and suggests “money.” David agreed that the cologne-drenched store had no purpose on Fifth Avenue.</p><p>They continue down, passing on Valentino and Coach. Patrick pulls David in to UNIQLO when they approach it.</p><p>David thinks it just feels like an Urban Outfitters, and David would never be caught dead in an Urban Outfitters. Patrick pulls a Nirvana graphic t-shirt off of the rack and holds it out to David.</p><p>“Patrick, sweetie, I think this is a little young for us.” But Patrick shakes his head and dismisses the notion.</p><p>“Speak for yourself, old man. I’m a very young 30.”</p><p>“No, you’re a very mid-30. And we are not buying a graphic t-shirt today.” Patrick laughs as David gently places it back on the rack. Patrick pulls on a bucket hat on the way out, David threatens divorce.</p><p>Patrick follows David through the crowds on the street, the smell of roasted peanuts fills the air. They pass names of brands that Patrick only knows because of David. There’s Dolce and Gabbana, Fabrizio Furs, Stuart Weitzman, Salvatore Ferragamo, Cartier.</p><p>When they pass Versace, Patrick insists that they go in to touch up on the expensive fabrics David misses. David hesitates and peaks through the glass from the sidewalk.</p><p>“How many exes are you planning on meeting today?”</p><p>“Preferable none?” Patrick suggests.</p><p>“So we should skip Versace. And we probably shouldn’t go into Saks Fifth Ave.”</p><p>Patrick leans his head in. “Which one is your ex?”</p><p>David points at one of the men helping a customer in the store. He’s hot, way hotter than himself, Patrick thinks. The man also vaguely looks like David, and it kid of grosses him out. “His name is Christian. He thought he was super bougie because he was a sales associate here. And like sure, he was always dresses head-to-toe in one of the greatest brands in the world, but you know he didn’t pay full price for any of those clothes.” David makes a hand gesture, waving him off.</p><p>“David. That guy looks like you.”</p><p>“Patrick, I used to look like every other queer socialite in New York. We all bend together after a while.”</p><p>“No way, David Rose. Maybe everyone else looked like you. I know from experience that you are the trendsetter in most, if not all, situations.”</p><p>“How flattering. Come on, let’s keep going. If he smells my cologne he’ll come running and I don’t have time for that right now.”</p><p>Patrick laughs, loops his arm through David’s, and they carry on. The pass stores that neither of them have any interest in going into. They are perfectly happy window shopping, just taking in the displays from the sidewalk. Eventually, Patrick pulls them over to the side of the sidewalk and pauses.</p><p>“We have to take a picture here to send to my parents.” He tells David.</p><p>“Sure, absolutely. May I ask why?”</p><p>“Well, it’s kind of my namesake.”</p><p>“I’m sorry? You were named specifically after St. Patrick’s Cathedral?”</p><p>Patrick chuckles and pulls David across the street when they crosswalk light flashes the little walking man. “Yeah. You know how my parents met in university?”</p><p>“Of course.” David let himself be dragged across the crowds, stopping on the steps of the Cathedral. He knew Clint and Marcy had been together for a ridiculously long time, but he didn’t know all of the juicy details.</p><p>“So, apparently they ended up on the same mission trip to the city to do this thing called Urban Plunge. They ended up in the same group for the week, and fell in love. You know how it goes. Anyway, this is where they had their first kiss.”</p><p>“Your parents had their first kiss at Church?” David asks, not expecting this salacious detail.</p><p>“Well, not like during the Mass, or anything. They had their first kiss somewhere out here on the steps. And then after five or so years of dating, my dad brought my mom back to the city and he proposed to her here.”</p><p>David could melt into a puddle. Clint Brewer, he’d grown to learn, was a romantic sap. And Patrick, fortunately, was much the same way.</p><p>“Give me your phone.” They take a picture, David kissing Patrick’s cheek with the Cathedral tall behind them. He sends it to Marcy, and she immediately responds with several heart-eyed emojis. He loves his mother-in-law to pieces.</p><p>They wander another block to Rockefeller Center. The main plaza was dripping in beautiful freshly bloomed tulips and roses. It was gorgeous and colorful. Patrick dragged David through the revolving doors of 30 Rock.</p><p>“Aren’t you confident?” He comments.</p><p>“Hush, David. Look, I don’t know if you know this or not, but NBC has produced some of my favorite shows.”</p><p>“What does a good little Canadian boy like you know about American television?” Patrick blushes and shoves his hands into his pockets.</p><p>“So, my Aunt Clara lives in Maine and we used to go visit her in the Summer. My cousin, Lucy, was a huge fan of <em>Friends</em> and she made me watch every season with her one year. She sent me boxsets of the seasons, along with shows like <em>Cheers, Seinfeld, </em>and a few seasons of <em>Saturday Night Live </em>from the 90’s and early 2000’s.”</p><p>“Oh, my God. I’m glad Alexis doesn’t know this. She’s like the biggest <em>Friends </em>fan. She tried to date Matthew Perry and Lizzy Caplan, like, totally freaked out.” David rolls his eyes, his floppy hand landing on Patrick’s shoulder.</p><p>“Yikes. Sounds messy,” Patrick says, “Anyways, Jennifer Aniston was one of my first celebrity crushes. So, you can see how that went.” David pauses, pulling Patrick to a halt.</p><p>“Jennifer Aniston was my first celebrity crush.” He says, looking at Patrick like he couldn’t just believe what came out of his mouth.</p><p>“Awe, David.” Patrick makes himself square with David, his arms coming up to rub David’s.</p><p>“Okay, let’s not dwell on this. It seems like one of those sad facts that we don’t ever need to talk about ever again. Also my affection was quickly turned towards Brad Pitt.” David pulls Patrick down the long halls of 30 Rock. They stumble upon a mural of classic NBC characters. The cast of <em>Friends </em>being among them. David shoves Patrick towards it.</p><p>“What, David?”</p><p>He pulls out his phone. “Pose with your lover.” They both roll their eyes at each other, but Patrick complies, throwing a cutesie kissy pose at Rachel Green. David immediately sends it to Rachel, along with a text that says ‘Nobody warned me about <em>this </em>Rachel.’</p><p>David and Patrick had grown closer with Rachel over the last few years. She wasn’t able to come to their wedding, but she came to their first anniversary party and to a few Patrick’s little birthday parties. David and Rachel were friends, good friends, in fact. She and her husband, Bradley, came to Schitt’s Creek whenever they could.</p><p>She responds with an ‘Oops! I thought you knew. I’m sorry you had to find out this way’ and David laughs, showing Patrick the texts.</p><p>“You guys are the worst.”</p><p>“But I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you, too, David.”</p><p>They find the NBC merchandise shop and Patrick has to buy a giant Central Perk mug. David buys a SNL zip up hoodie that he swears will never leave their house.</p><p>With their purchases in tow, they make their way to Ellen’s Stardust Diner. Patrick had made this choice for them, knowing that David would never go to a singing diner without endless begging and the promise of, like, really good sex.</p><p>They wait in line, and are eventually sat at a table near the middle of the restaurant. Two people on the wait staff are singing a duet of “You’re the One that I Want” from Grease. David wants to die, but Patrick looks stupidly happy. He’s humming along, singing quietly to himself as he reads the menu. David might hate it here, but he loves Patrick more than anything.</p><p>The singer that just sang the duet comes over to take their order as another waiter begins to sing an avant-garde version of Taylor Swift’s “I Knew You Were Trouble.” David finds his bladder to be the perfect excuse to miss this performance.</p><p>“Hey, Patty? I’ll be right back, okay?” Patrick, who is far too into this, just nods as David kisses his cheek as he passes.</p><p>When David slides back in across from Patrick, they beginning notes of “Money Money” from <em>Cabaret</em> starts playing. Patrick is simply delighted as another duet takes place on the ledge above their table. The singers are dancing on the back of the booths and on empty tables, embodying Sally and the Emcee. Patrick laughs, and openly sings along.</p><p>When the number is over, Patrick is whistling for the performers.</p><p>“Did you request that while I was gone?”</p><p>“No way. That was just an amazing coincidence. Magical things happen in New York, David.” Patrick crosses his arms over his chest, and watches the rest of the performances unfold.</p><p>They get a passionate renditions of “Part of Your World” from <em>The Little Mermaid,</em> “Defying Gravity” from <em>Wicked. </em>Patrick gets too into “One Day More” from <em>Les Mis. </em>David swears his husband has never looked cuter.</p><p>Their food arrives and that music continues. It’s a great blend a pop music and show-tunes. David is finally unwinding as they order dessert. He leans into the hot fudge ice cream sundae between them and almost chokes when he hears the next song start. Patrick laughs.</p><p>“So I may have requested this one.”</p><p>“No kidding.” David wipes the fudge from around his mouth. Patrick watches intently, wishing he could lick it off.</p><p>“This goes out to our love birds right over there!” Their waitress says over the intro of the song. She points at David and Patrick. David blushes hot pink.</p><p>She sings a soulful rendition of Tina Turner’s “The Best,” because what else would she at Patrick’s request?</p><p>David laughs. The feeling of those nights at the store all those years ago coming back to him. He’s warm, thinking about Patrick singing this to him. He’s warm, thinking about how he had to lip sync this song to win Patrick back. He’s warm, thinking about the Jazzagals version at their wedding. He’s warm, thinking about their first dance at their wedding. He’s warm, thinking about all of the times him and Patrick danced to this song in their living room or sang it together during karaoke after one too many shots. He’s warm, and he’s loose.</p><p>So when Patrick starts singing it to him in the diner full of people, he sings it back.</p><p>“I love you, David.”</p><p>“And I love you, Patty.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chelsea Market & The High Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Patrick visit Chelsea after Patrick demands to live out his Taylor Swift fantasies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy :) I wanted to save this chapter for a little bit later in the story because Chelsea is my favorite part of New York. I just couldn't help myself, so I wrote it now, wooops!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick Brewer was a lot of things. He was a son, husband, business owner. He was a talented musician and athlete. He was David Rose’s number one supporter. He was gay, and sassy, and a little bit on the irritable side when things don’t go his way. He was both patient and caring, while also being insanely impatient but too kind to get aggravated with people. Patrick Brewer was a lot of things, and in David’s case, he was everything.</p><p>However, all of these traits could be boiled down to one thing in dear Patrick’s life. Patrick Brewer was a huge Taylor Swift fan.</p><p>And sometimes that trait was expressed in weird ways. Today, the manifestation came in the form of their next New York adventure.</p><p>“David?”</p><p>“Yes, Patrick.”</p><p>“I want to listen to your heartbeat on the High Line.”</p><p>David, of course, knew the reference to this desire. It came from a line in Taylor Swift’s song “cardigan,” one that Patrick played whenever David wore his palm tree cardigan.</p><p>“You’re a goofball, Patrick Brewer.”</p><p>“I know. But that’s what I want to do today.”</p><p>“And who am I to deny you of your deepest desires?”</p><p>So that was how they found themselves on the way to Chelsea that afternoon. David had suggested that they spend the early evening exploring Chelsea Market and the surrounding areas and then concluding their evening with a romantic walk on the High Line. Patrick was absolutely sold. They took the One Train to 18th Street and wander around until they find their destination.</p><p>Upon entering Chelsea Market, David pulls Patrick into Anthropologie so quickly that Patrick may have gotten whiplash. While Anthropologie wasn’t David’s usual speed, he had an appreciation for knits that was undeniable. He drags Patrick over to the cardigan section.</p><p>“Ugh, I love all of these so much,” David says, gliding a gentle hand over a cardigan with a leopard on it with leopard print down the sleeves. He moves on to another one, white, fluffy, and thick. He pulls them both off the rack and holds them up to Patrick.</p><p>“Should I make this a full Taylor Swift moment and buy a cardigan?” David dances his eyebrows, trying to be flirty and tease Patrick.</p><p>“David, these are like $150 cardigans.” Patrick shakes his head at his husband’s absurdity, but he knows before he says it that he’s fighting a loosing argument.</p><p>“Yeah, and? You know that little Amiri palm tree deal retails for $1,190? This is child’s play. And besides, it was a little chilly out there anyway and it’s only going to get colder as the sun sets. So, do we like the Averie Leopard cardigan or the Rashida?”</p><p>Patrick contemplates for a second. He wants to be frustrated with David’s spending habit, but he know the point is moot. He shrugs, only pouting a little bit. “Rashida looks more like the one in the music video.”</p><p>David smiles, “Then Rashida it is.” He kisses Patrick’s cheek and goes to pay for his purchase. As soon as they are out of the store, David gently removes the tags and slips on the cardigan.</p><p>“So what do you think?”</p><p>Patrick thinks it’s beautiful, and perfect, and he wants to run his hands all over it to see how well he can feel David’s body under the thick wool. It looks insanely soft, and Patrick wants to nuzzle his head into David’s chest, being enveloped by the fabric on either side of his head. He wants to feel the warmness of the cardigan when David holds him.</p><p>“It’s really nice David. I think it’s really great. It’s like you have your own special little Taylor Swift cardigan right here. I love it.” Patrick grabs his wrist to feel the wool under his palm before taking David’s hand. David blushes as he leads them further into the market.</p><p>They pass a flower stand called Damselfly Flowers, and Patrick doesn’t think he’s seen so many wonderful Roses all in one place since the last time David’s family came to stay at their cottage. David leans his nose into the bouquets on display.</p><p>“I love, love, love flowers.”</p><p>“I love, love, love Roses.”</p><p>“You think you’re so cute.”</p><p>“I <em>am </em>so cute, David.”</p><p>David rolls his eyes but pulls Patrick along.</p><p>They round the corner and stumble upon the indoor well waterfall. The water was lit by a purple light and a wooden bucket sat in the corner behind the stream of water. Coins surrounded the well. Patrick tugs on David and they stop to take in the indoor waterfall.</p><p>“How deep do you think that well goes?” Patrick ponders aloud.</p><p>“It can’t be that deep, right? I don’t think it flows all the way down to the floor below this.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Patrick has always had a thing for once water fixtures. This is no exception. Sure, the waterfall is coming out of what looks like a dank pipe, but the lighting and sound of the water is soothing to him. He pulls out two quarters, one for him and one for David. “Want to make a wish?”</p><p>“I don’t need any wishes, honey.” Patrick laughs, because he knows what David means. They have everything they need already.</p><p>“Humor me. You can have your own Lizzie McGuire in Rome moment.” The invention of Disney+ had had a mild strain on their marriage after David had spent two straight weeks watching all of the Disney films his heart desired. <em>The Lizzie McGuire Movie</em> was one of David’s favorites, along with <em>10 Things I Hate About You </em>and <em>The Princess Bride</em>.</p><p>David scoffs, “Babes, don’t threaten me with a good time.” Patrick’s heart warms at his husband’s casual use of a Taylor Swift lyric. He knew David was listening, even if he always complained that Mariah was better. David closes his eyes, pauses, then throws the quarter over his shoulder and into the well. Patrick does the same.</p><p>“Oh, shit. My wish already came true.” Patrick says when he opens his eyes and sees David smiling at him. David purses his lips and shakes his head. He had a truly ridiculous husband.</p><p>“I think mine did, too,” David begins, sniffing the air. “Do you smell that?” He asks. Patrick looks at him sideways, but follows the scent. “Oh, my God. Patrick.” David tugs him along and then the smell is associated with a restaurant. “Big Mozz.” David whispers as he sees the sign. He rushes over to grab a menu.</p><p>“Patrick, this place is, like, basically just mozzarella sticks!” David has seen many great things in his life, but this might be the greatest. And that’s really saying something because he’s seen Patrick in all kinds of states of undress. “Aww, Patrick. Can we get the mozza sticks? It will be just like our first date, but, like, with fresh, real cheese.” David’s mouth is practically watering just from the smell.</p><p>“Okay, but this is just a little snack, or an appetizer before dinner, alright? I won’t let you consume enough cheese to consider it a meal.” Patrick kisses David’s cheek, expecting David to be disgruntled. David, however, is just smiling and nodding furiously.</p><p>“Yes, perfect. I love you.” David runs off to get in line to order his fried cheese. Patrick wonders if the ‘I love you’ is meant for him or the cheese. He won’t ask.</p><p>He gets in line with David, who is vigorously shoving his debit card in the hand of the cashier, who just has an amused grin on their face. They hand back David’s card and give him a number.</p><p>“We will call number 72 when your order is ready.” They tell them, David nods and his hair bounces crazily.</p><p>“Sorry.” Patrick whispers to the cashier once David is out of earshot. They smile back.</p><p>David is lightly bouncing up and down while they wait for their order. Patrick smirks and places a calming hand on David’s shoulder.</p><p>“Do you want to just get dinner now? I can order form one of these other places while you wait for the mozza sticks and then I can meet you over at those cute little tables we passed a little bit ago?” Patricks asks, signaling around to restaurant stands that surround them.</p><p>“Hmm, yep, sounds great.” David replies distractedly. Patrick shoves his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“Great. What do you want? Looks like we have a lobster option, a sushi option, a German breakfast place, oysters, Cambodian sandwiches, a French bistro. Or just a classic burgers and chicken fingers place?” David made faces throughout Patrick’s list, but his ears perk up at the promise of a cheeseburger.</p><p>“Will you judge me is I ask for a bacon cheeseburger after you listed all of those much more sophisticated options?”</p><p>“Only a little bit.” He kisses David’s cheek. “Okay, I’ll go get that and I will meet you over there. And, yes, before you ask. You don’t have to wait for me. You can have <em>your half</em> of the mozza sticks before I get over there.” David nods his head and kisses Patrick quick on the lips.</p><p>“Perfect. Love you!”</p><p>“I love you, too, David.”</p><p>Patrick enters a restaurant called Creamline and orders their food. He gets David his bacon cheeseburger with no onions because David will scream if he sees an onion. He gets himself chicken tenders, and he’s not accepting criticism at this time, sorry. He gets them both an order of fries, two sides of ranch and ketchup, and root beers.</p><p>He finds David, good in tow. David currently has his eyes closed around a mozzarella stick, marinara sauce trying to drip down his chin.</p><p>Patrick puts the food down quietly, and asks “Is this seat taken?”</p><p>David doesn’t even open his eyes, “Yeah, actually. Waiting for my husband. If you see him, let me know. He’s about this tall,” David noncommittally throws his hand to signify four, maybe five feet high, “and he’s got chocolate curls and big ole peepers. He’s probably wearing mid-range, totally unbreathable denim, and like a blue shirt or something.”</p><p>“Nice ass?” Patrick asks, which gets David to open his eyes.</p><p>“The greatest.” Patrick sits across from David.</p><p>“Well, I’ll keep an eye out. How are the mozzarella sticks?” Patrick opens the box to find two left. “David?” He says, voice somewhere between icy and sweet.</p><p>“Hmm?” Okay, Patrick sees how this is going to go. David’s going to play dumb.</p><p>“I thought you got the six piece of mozza sticks?”</p><p>“Hmm? No, I got the four piece.”</p><p>“No, they didn’t sell a four piece. They had six, eight, ten, and twelve.”</p><p>“Hmm. Maybe they only put five in the box?”</p><p>“Unbelievable, David.” Patrick starts unloading the food he got for them while David continues to ramble on.</p><p>“Look. The price difference between the six and eight piece was ridiculous and I <em>knew</em> you’d never eat four mozza sticks, so I got the six. And, I swear, I didn’t even realize I’d eaten four until it was already in my mouth. They are so good, Patrick, you have to try one.”</p><p>“Yeah, because one is all you left me with.” David huffs with indignation.</p><p>“Don’t be dramatic, sir. You have two left.”</p><p>“David.” Patrick squares his shoulders towards his husband while he slides David’s food towards him. “I get to steal your fries. And you’re not allowed to complain about it. Okay?”</p><p>David pouts, but lets out a “yeah, that’s fair,” while Patrick greedily snatches a fry. All is quickly forgiven because their food is incredibly delicious and you can’t be mad when food tastes that good.</p><p>They finish their meal and continue to explore the shoppes. They go into Pearl River Mart, because it’s an Asian-inspiried store and David has 100% time for Asain-inspired things. While they peruse, David explains the functions of certain gadgets to Patrick and shows him which candies are best. David buys a pack of his favorite melon candies because he insists that they are the best and only acceptable pallet cleanser.</p><p>They stop into a little vintage book store and Patrick laughs as he pulls out Johnny’s book from a large stack of untouched books. He dusts it off and sends a picture to Stevie and Alexis. He also can’t help but post a selfie with it that says “Just casually running into the in-laws,” on his Snapchat and Instagram stories. David is unimpressed.</p><p>They stop in Artists &amp; Fleas, but don’t stay long once vegan protestors start yelling at a small leatherworker’s booth.</p><p>Before they leave Chelsea Market, they buy a $30 bottle of Pinot Noir from Chelsea Wine Vault (a bottle that will fit in David’s bag) and ask for two water cups from one of the restaurants before they make their way to the High Line.</p><p>The sun had set and David was smart to buy the cardigan because the breeze would have chilled him to the bone without it. Patrick takes David’s bag, now weighed down by their bottle of wine, and carries it as they climb the stairs to the High Line.</p><p>They reach the top and take in the lights sparkling in the night sky. The building twinkle and the cars pass in flurries of bright colors. The lights along the High Line are warm and yellow, they are inviting and welcome the travelers to the journey they re about to embark on.</p><p>They walk hand-in-warm-hand up the High Line. They pass under the four arches, and wander along the trail. The are elevated about the city, surrounded on one side by buildings with notes of the Hudson River on the other. Patrick picks wildflower and hands it to David. David tucks it behind his ear.</p><p>When 22nd Street is below them, they decide to stop and drink their wine in from of <em>The Baayfalls</em> mural. There’s a bleachers-like sitting area across form the mural, so they climb up it and sit there. Patrick stealthily pulls the wine out of David’s bag, uncorks it, and pours it into the cups.</p><p>“To us.” He says, holding his cup in the air for David to cheers him.</p><p>“To us.” They drink their wine and pour another cup before Patrick is shivering from having stayed still for too long in the breeze. David suggests that they finish the bottle of wine when they get back to Alexis’s, and Patrick can’t help but agree.</p><p>They carry on, taking in the art along the High Line while they walk, arms linked.</p><p>When the Empire State Building comes into view, Patrick pulls David off to the side of the trail and out of people’s way. There’s a violinist playing a romantic classical piece, but its nearly drowned out by the sounds of traffic below. Everything is dimly lit on the High Line because the lights from the city gives it all of the visibility it needs. The ambiance is insanely romantic, Patrick thinks.</p><p>He feels himself shivering as they take in the view, so David tucks Patrick into his chest, enveloping him in his new cardigan. Patrick sways them slightly.</p><p>“I knew you, your heartbeat on the High Line.” Patrick whispers. He can hear David <em>thud, thud, thudding</em> away.</p><p>“Once in twenty lifetimes.” David responds. Patrick looks up, impressed and a little wonderstruck. David kisses the bewildered look on his face.</p><p>Patrick melts, and David melts, and they melt into each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lower East Side/Brooklyn Bridge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David and Patrick visit a cat café and then walk the Brooklyn Bridge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy the boys having kitty cat time!</p><p>Look, this isn't quite edited yet. I want to post it, though. I'll edit it as I notice mistakes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So I found this cat café online. Would you be interested in doing that today? It’s on the Lower East Side. Maybe we could walk the Brooklyn Bridge after?” Patrick asks while scrolling through his phone. He was seated on Alexis’s couch, his feet propped on her coffee table with David tucked into his side.</p><p>“Um. Excuse me? Aren’t you allergic to cats?” Alexis asks from the kitchen where she’s making a cup of coffee. “That was, like, the first thing I learned about you.”</p><p>He can feel David laughing against him, a small, low snicker. Patrick goes beet red.</p><p>“Yeah, Patrick. Aren’t you allergic to cats?” David pipes up. Patrick just pinches him.</p><p>“So here’s the thing, Alexis.” Patrick says. He’s stalling. He’s been got. “I <em>do </em>have an allergy.”</p><p>“But it’s a very <em>mild</em> allergy that is 100% preventable with a preemptive Benadryl.” David butts in. Patrick rolls his eyes at his husband.</p><p>“So why did you tell me that I was activating your allergies with the cat fur scarf?” Alexis asks and David just laughs.</p><p>Patrick hesitates. “So, and this might come as a shock, but, I had a big crush on David and you were flirting with me, Alexis. I was trying to create distance. Space.” Alexis nearly chokes on her sip of coffee.</p><p>“Ew! Patrick! I would never flirt with you, that’s disgusting.” She says.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“No, Alexis. You were definitely flirting with Patrick when you first met him.” David reminds her.</p><p>“Doesn’t sound like me.” Is her response. The boys ignore her.</p><p>“And it must be a minor allergy because Clint and Marcy even have a cat now.” David says. “Her name is Augusta and she is the most gorgeous Maine Coon. They will have to bring her next time they come to Schitt’s Creek for the holidays. You have to meet her, Alexis. She’s great.”</p><p>“And what’s really great is that David will snuggle and pet her all day and then try to cuddle me after he’s turned himself in to a giant cat.” Patrick says, stroking David’s hair.</p><p>“But your little sneezes are so cute. Now, take a Benadryl and shut up, Sweetcheeks.” David leans up to kiss him. He extracts himself from Patrick’s grip and goes to put on some sensible but stylish shoes.</p><p>“Great. I’ll make the reservation.”</p><p>They take the train to Essex Street and walk a little ways to a cat café called Koneko. The café is the entrance of the building and they can see the cats in a separate area of the café, enclosed in their own rooms.</p><p>The café aspect is Japanese inspired and David falls in love with Patrick just a little bit more for picking the perfect place for them to spend their afternoon.</p><p>“Hi. We have a reservation for Rose at 3 pm.” Patrick tells the person at the register.</p><p>“Rose, gotcha right here. Just the two of you today?” They ask.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Great. I just need to stamp your hands before you go into the cat sanctuary. You guys have about another twenty minutes before your reservation. Would you like to order any coffee, wine, tea, or sake? We also have a few Japanese inspired desserts and appetizers.”</p><p>David’s ears perk up, and he scans the menu as he gets his hand stamped.</p><p>“Do you like sake?” David asks Patrick. Patrick shakes his head.</p><p>“I was just going to get the iced hibiscus tea. But if you get sake, I’ll definitely have some.” David nods in response and turns to the worker.</p><p>“Do you prefer the dassai or the suigei tokubetsu junmai?” David asks. “I’ve had suigei in Japan but I don’t remember my preferences. It’s been a few years.”</p><p>They smile at David. “Depends what you like. Suigei is very dry, but it’s clean and has a hint of berries. Dassai is balanced and graceful. People call it the ‘perfect sake.’ You can get it by the glass or you can get a carafe. Carafe’s are about three and a half glasses.” David nods, considering.</p><p>“I’ll go for a carafe of the suigei.” Patrick’s eyes go wide. Is David planning on drinking that all before they go in to the room with the cats?</p><p>“And for you, sir?” They ask him.</p><p>“I’lljust have a cup of the the iced hibiscus tea.” He tells them and turns to David. “Wanna share a slice of cheesecake or, maybe, a croissant?” David moans softly and leans into Patrick.</p><p>“We’ll take a slice of cheesecake, too.”</p><p>They smile at David and Patrick. “I’ll have that over to you guys in just a second.”</p><p>“Did you take a Benadryl?” David asks as they sit down.</p><p>“I took two and the rest of the bottle is in your bag. Along with some hand sanitizer. Both gel and spray. I’ll be fine, David. It’s just some light sneezing. It’s not like I get puffy, or rash up, or anything like that. Thank you for being so concerned, though.” He leans across the small table to kiss David. When they pull away, the server has their items on a tray for them.</p><p>“Here you guys go. We will call for you when it’s time for your reservation.”</p><p>“Thanks.” They both say.</p><p>“Oh, my God. I’m so excited about this cheesecake, Patrick. You have no idea.”</p><p>“I mean, I have some idea.” Patrick says as David takes an enormous bite of cheesecake. “Okay, David. I want some, too.” Patrick says as he begins to dive in with his fork. David moves the plate slightly out of his way. “David!”</p><p>“Patrick, it’s so yummy.”</p><p>“I would very much like to experience it, too!”</p><p>David surrenders reluctantly and slides the plate back towards Patrick, who steals it from him now.</p><p>“You’re right, David. It’s delicious.” Patrick teases as he licks the fork slowly.</p><p>“You’re a menace.” David shifts uncomfortably in his seat. So what if he’s <em>adjusting</em>?</p><p>“Back at ya, hot stuff.”</p><p>David laughs and takes a sip of his sake. It burns, but it’s smooth. It’s different from a whiskey or a half-potable fruit wine from Herb Ertlinger. It’s just how David remembers it from all those years ago, jet-setting around Japan. He still makes his post-drink-burn face.</p><p>“Is it good?” Patrick asks, moving to take a sip from David’s stemless wine glass. He makes his own version of the “oh-God-it-burns” face, his nose and eyes scrunched up, lips pursed. “Jesus, David. That is.. strong? This will get you drunk in three sips.”</p><p>“Why do you think I spent so much time in Japan.” David asks, smirking over the glass, taking a long sip. It burns less, but it’s insanely potent so he just makes a tiny grimace. He chases it with a bit of cheesecake. After a particularly gnarly sip that hits David just a little too sharply (he can’t take his liquor like he used to), he’s reaching across the table for Patrick’s tea.</p><p>“Sure, yeah. You can have that.”</p><p>“Shut up. It was, uh, just a little…”</p><p>“Is it too much alcohol, David?”</p><p>“Look, American alcohol has nothing on sake.”</p><p>“So I’ve heard.”</p><p>They finish the cake and David inconspicuously pours the rest of the carafe into the travel mug in his bag.</p><p>“Smooth.” Patrick comments as David screws the lid shut.</p><p>“If we are planning on walking the Brooklyn Bridge later, we are going to want that.”</p><p>Patrick gives him a light chuckle. “Noted.” He kisses David’s temple as their names are called for their reservation.</p><p>They are vetted on proper cat petting protocol: don’t pick up the cats, leave them alone if they hiss or show disinterest, use hand sanitizer when you enter and exit the cat rooms.</p><p>They enter the first room (of which there are three, they are told) and they are surrounded by kittens. One of the workers in the cat room comes over.</p><p>“Hi guys! I’m Vanessa. If you have any questions about Koneko, feel free to ask! Just wanted to let you know that the kittens need to stay in this room. So, when you guys switch through the rooms, I’ll get the door for you to make sure they stay in here. You guys can move through the rooms at your leisure! Have a great time!” She’s perched on a stool by the side door that looks like it leads to a patio.</p><p>“Thanks. Are there cats outside?” Patrick asks.</p><p>“Yep. We have lawn chairs on our patio and the cats can explore out there, too.” She tells them.</p><p>They both nod as a grey and white striped kitten starts to paw at David, smacking his shoelaces. He leans over to greet the friend.</p><p>“Excuse me, sir. I don’t think those are for you.” David tells the cat.</p><p>“That’s Martin,” Vanessa tells them. “He’s about three months old. He’s just a little guy but he is nosy.”</p><p>“Patrick. Hand me one of those toys.” David says while waving a wild finger at the pile of toys in the corner of the room. Patrick gives him a rainbow tie-dyed stretch of felt tied to the end of a stick. David waves it on circles over Martin the Cat. He instantly gets distracted, jumping to catch the felt string, releasing David’s shoelace.</p><p>Patrick sits on the ground to sit with Martin and give him pets.</p><p>“Ew, how can you even move in that mid-range denim?” David asks Patrick, even though he’s also getting on the floor to join him.</p><p>He gives his husband flirty eyes. “These, David, just so happen to be high-range denim.”</p><p>“That’s not how it works.” David says, Martin and one of his cat friends crawling over his lap.</p><p>“Are you sure? They feel pretty flexible to be. Lot’s of <em>range.” </em>Patrick basically purrs. David hates him.</p><p>“Don’t forget you can’t touch your face.” David tells him, changing the subject. “You don’t know if you are any more allergic to these cats over other cat’s you’ve encountered.”</p><p>Patrick quirks up his lips. “I’ll be fine, David. But thank you for reminding me.”</p><p>An orange kitten, slightly bigger than Martin, crawls over Patrick’s legs, nestling his left hand.</p><p>“Hi, little fella.” He tells the kitten and it purrs against his palm. “You’ve got the loudest motor I ever did hear.” He scratches the cat’s head. “Well, I mean, I have gotten David to purr a few times, but you’re the loudest cat I’ve ever heard.” He tells the kitten in confidence.</p><p>David swats his arm, and one of the cats jumps to catch his hand.</p><p>“You can’t tell the cats our secrets, Patrick!”</p><p>“Who is he going to tell?”</p><p>David just narrows his eyes at him as he strokes the kittens in his lap.</p><p>“I’ll divorce you.” David tells him, non-threateningly. Martin bites his hand. “Ow, fuck. That was not polite, Martin.”</p><p>Patrick laughs, his eyes wide, the crows feet he’s developed over the years poking through. “i don’t think Martin wants you to divorce me.”</p><p>David rubs his head. “Maybe I won’t then. No promises, though.”</p><p>“Of course not.” Patrick says, leaning over the kittens to lightly kiss David.</p><p>They play with the kittens for another little while before Patrick sees a cat throw the window. It’s lounged out on the patio and it looks just like his parent’s Maine Coon. He taps David’s arm, which are now covered in little fur babies, and he points to the cat. David nods and gently removes the kittens from his sweater.</p><p>Vanessa opens the door for them that leads out to the patio. They descend the little staircase and step into the patio area. It’s a nice day outside and the older cats are taking advantage of the day in the sun.</p><p>The cat the Patrick has his eye on is fully sprawled out on a bean bag, the sun hitting her fur. He goes over and rubs her little head.</p><p>“Hi, Pretty Lady. You look just like my little sister cat. My parents got her after I got married and moved in to my house with my husband. Can you believe that? They, like, permanently got rid of me and replaced me with a cat.”</p><p>The cat just moves under Patrick’s hand, nudging her head up to get the best angle of pets. She purrs into his hand and flops over on her back. Patrick rubs her belly.</p><p>From behind him, David snaps a picture of Patrick talking senselessly to the cat. He sends it to Marcy with the attached message: “You didn’t tell us you dropped Augusta off in New York. Love you! Miss you! xo.”</p><p>She responds moments later with a picture of Augusta curled up in Clint’s lap, he’s rubbing her belly. Her text reads: “I’ve got her right here, I swear! Our boys are too similar, huh?”</p><p>He types back a “Yes. Like, literally the same person” to his mother-in-law and shows Patrick (who really loves this cat) the picture of Clint and Augusta. He smiles and shakes his head.</p><p>The cat Patrick is petting is one of the only ones with a collar.</p><p>“I think she’s one of the ones that lives here and can’t be adopted,” Patrick says as he reads her name. “Awww, David. This is Rosie. Can you even believe that?”</p><p>Rosie moves off the beanbag and nudges Patrick’s leg. He sits next to David on one of the outdoor couches and Rosie hops up with them. She takes turns getting pets from the two men.</p><p>“It’s a good thing we can’t adopt her.” David tells Patrick. He gasps at his husband.</p><p>“How could you say something like that?!”</p><p>“Because you would want to adopt her if we could. But then, there would be twin Maine Coons. And, like, eventually living with her would start to make your <em>mild</em> allergy act up. Also, she just doesn’t fit our aesthetic.”</p><p>“What does fit our aesthetic?”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“Yes, David?”</p><p>“So I was going to <em>maybe</em> let you adopt a dog when we get home. But only if you behave yourself.”</p><p>“Really, David?” Patrick perks up, eyes round and wide, a giant smile on his face.</p><p>“It’s a big maybe. Depends how the rest of the trips goes.”</p><p>Rosie meows at Patrick because he got distracted and forgot to pet her after hearing the fact the David might to add a dog to their little family.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Miss Rosie,” he pets her again. He looks up at David, “I promise, David. We’ll make the last week of our trip absolutely perfect. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too. Do you want to go downstairs to the other cat room?” David asks.</p><p>“But I’ll have to leave Rosie.”</p><p>“Well, you’ll have to leave her at some point, Patty.” He runs a hand over Patricks ear, pushing his short hair back. He’s patronizing his husband, petting him like a cat.</p><p>“Okay.” Patrick huffs, and let’s Rosie walk off of his lap. He stands and takes David’s hand, leading him down the stairs.</p><p>The last room of cats looks the most comfy. There are couches and everything is soft and squishy. David immediately throws himself down on one of the couches and waits for cats to crawl all over him. Patrick, however, sees a sleeping fluff ball on a red beanbag and goes over to sit next to it. He reaches a gentle hand over the white cat with orange spots and it starts to purr, still asleep. Patrick’s heart melts.</p><p>He looks over at David, who is nearly in a fully lounge position, two black cats tucked on either side of him, kneading his sides.</p><p>“Looks like they found their leader.” Patrick quips. David, who is already wearing a fuzzy black sweater (the one from their engagement hike), loses the fluffy black cats laying on him. The blend into a fuzzy pile that is undeniably David Rose.</p><p>“They just have really good taste.” David tells him.</p><p>The cat next to Patrick wakes up and starts to crawl on his lap. The cat makes Patrick pet him for a second before butt-wiggling and pouncing on a toy across the room. It returns to Patrick with a shiny, crinkly fish toy. Patrick takes it and scrunches it up, activating the crinkly noises, and waves it over the cats head. He swats at it and jumps on it until it rescues the fish from Patrick’s hands.</p><p>The cat goes on about its own business so Patrick goes to join David on the couch. He lifts his husbands legs and slips under them. One of the black cats comes to get attention from Patrick and he readily pets it.</p><p>“What time is it?” David asks, stroking the cat still by his side.</p><p>“3:55 already. Want to go back with the kitten for the last five minutes?”</p><p>“Yeah, might as well. Those were some cuties.</p><p>They gently nudge and encourage the cats on the couch off of theirs laps. They stop at the porch first, giving Rosie some goodbye scratches and rubs. David takes one last picture of her and Patrick.</p><p>Once they are back with the kittens, they only have a few more minutes left of their session. They says goodbye to Martin, who steal eats David’s shoelace, and give Vanessa a “Thank you!” on the way out.</p><p>“You need to go wash your hands right now before you touch your face. Go.” David tells Patrick, pushing him into the bathroom. David starts using the lint roller her brought on himself while Patrick scrubs his hands. David then washes his hands and rolls the fur off of Patrick. He spritzes a light mist of the Rose Apothecary sanitizer spray on Patrick’s arms and a light (very light) mist over his clothes. “It’s just in case, Patrick! What if the cat dander comes for you later!”</p><p>They leave arm-in-arm, walking to the train to take it a little further downtown. Patrick only sneezes twice after leaving the cat café. He'll take it as a win.</p><p>They get off the train and walk towards the Brooklyn Bridge entrance.</p><p>“Alright, David. It’s going to be a little bit of a walk. It’ll take us between half an hour and an hour.” Patrick warns. “Do you need anything before we start?”</p><p>David pats himself down, making sure he has everything. He peaks in his bag, finds the sake from earlier, and takes a swig. He hands it to Patrick, who does the same.</p><p>“I think I’m all set. What about you, Babe?”</p><p>“I’m ready, too, David.”</p><p>They start their journey, hand-in-hand across the Bridge. It’s crowded and David feels a little bad about walking next to Patrick instead of behind him, but how many time will he get to experience this in his lifetime with his wonderful husband? He tries to walk as closely to Patrick as he can without tripping over him.</p><p>They pass the sake back and forth until it’s finished. They dodge bicyclists and runners. They take a few pictures of other couples whenever they are asked. They stand other the iconic arches of the Brooklyn Bridge and snaps pictures. They have another gay couple take their picture together under the arches (because “You can always trust the gays, Patrick! They won’t hate crime us!”).</p><p>Halfway through the bridge, Patrick pulls David off to the side to look at the cityscape before them. Downtown, Brooklyn, and even the Statue of Liberty surrounds their sides. David takes a picture of Patrick against the Downtown skyline, his eyes twinkling brighter than the sun reflecting off the building and off the water of the East River. It’s a gorgeous picture and David immediately makes it his lock screen.</p><p>“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” David asks, cupping his cheek and kissing him.</p><p>“Every single time we’ve had sex in the last seven years, yes. And then at the wedding like 92 times. And like every once in a while at the store or whenever the baseball uniform really inspires you. Oh! And usually whenever I come in all sweaty from yard work in my little jorts and white t-shirt.”</p><p>David pats his chest. “I really am nice to you, huh?” He tucks his husband under his arm. Patrick leans up to kiss his chin.</p><p>“You tell me I’m annoying in almost every conversation we have.” Patricks reminds him, tucking himself further into David. David laughs and wraps him incredibly tighter.</p><p>“Gotta keep ya humble.” David kisses the top of his head.</p><p>They stay, wrapped in each other and watch the sun start to glow orange on the buildings. Patrick, still tucked in David, hears his husband’s stomach start to growl. He chuckles.</p><p>“Jesus, David.”</p><p>“I’m sorry! I’m hungry.”</p><p>“I know, Babe. Let’s get you to DUMBO and you can have a rainbow bagel with all the cream cheese you could possibly want on it.”</p><p>“Say less, Patrick.” He kisses his husband one more time. David practically drags Patrick the rest of the way to Brooklyn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed :)</p><p>Comments are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>